The Dancer and the Playboy
by Yo-yo
Summary: Sora is an ambitious dancer while Tai is a carefree playboy. when these social opposites cross paths on a cold winter's night, see what happens
1. Latenight stroll

The Dancer and the Playboy -By Yo-yo 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.ok, got that straight, now to the fic.

A/N: Just read. Then when you're done review, please, I'm finally out of school, and I need something to distract me! And if you wanna' know about Love Story, I'm suffering through some writer's block, I just have to finish the other half of the fic, and the new one will be up. ULTIMATE ROWING! TAIORA 4 LIFE!

The Dancer and the Playboy:

Sora:

As I stretched my body further, I could feel my muscles tighten in defiance. Pushing myself even further, I clenched my teeth as I felt my muscles ache for relief. Then I heard a loud clap, and I simply crumpled to the floor.

"Hey, today was really brutal wasn't it?" Sunny asked leaning over me.

Looking up, I let a pained smile paint my face. Sunny looked just as tired as I felt. Her white leotard was now gray with sweat. She'd already discarded her point shoes and stretched her toes out on the wooden floor.

Pushing back her long ebony curls, she reached out a long, sweat streaked arm. "You did great, Madame Pavlov didn't have to correct you once."

Looking at my best friend since the age of five, I couldn't help think she was the prettiest girl I'd ever met in my life. Her dark, creamy mocha skin complimented her earthy yet artsy style. Her intense eyes were the color of the sky on a rainy day. Their bluish grayness seemed almost mystical as she regarded you with that simple intensity of hers. She wore no make-up, letting only the natural tent of her skin accentuate her high cheekbones. Her lips were full, curved perfectly so that they were proportionate with her face.

She was small and slender, resembling a petite model; the perfect body type for ballet. Her slim limbs seemed to run on forever giving her the type of reach that I could only dream of. She had perfect feet, giving her a beautiful arch as she stood on point. She was perfectly coordinated, her body strong and lithe. Sunny was a beautiful dancer.

Taking her hand and hoisting myself up, I groaned. "That's only because she was totally engrossed in Diana's flawless extensions."

Striding over to one of the fold up chairs, I pulled the rose towel to my face, wiping away my salty sweat. Drying myself off, I took out my bag. Quickly, I pull on a pair of jeans and a yellow sweater over my sweat drenched leotard. Pushing back my hair, I shrugged on my coat and scarf.

"Ya' need a ride home?" she asked pulling on a pair of sweatpants. "It's snowing outside."

"Naw, I think I'm going to jog; try to loosen up these muscles." I smiled changing my shoes.

"Ok babe, see ya' in school."

"Yeah, come by early so I can review your Chemistry notes."

"Sure thing." She smiled pulling her hair into a loopy ponytail.

"Bye." I grinned before grabbing my bag and exiting the building.

As soon as the cool air drenched my hot body, a true smile stretched my features. I felt refreshed. It was warm as winter days go, but it usually was when it snowed. Lifting my face towards heaven, I stuck out my tongue, letting the snowflakes drift there.

God I loved these winter nights when the world was quiet and content.

* * *

Tai:

"Mom, I'm going out for a walk." I called before heading out the door.

Shoving my hands deep inside my pockets, I stared down at the ground. Today was horrible, it seemed like I couldn't win no matter how I tried.

Marie broke up with me this morning right in front of the entire lunchroom. It was so humiliating. There I was sitting at the usual lunch table with Brittany crawling all over me. As I took a bite into my piece of pizza, she stormed up to me; her Mediterranean blue eyes the color of Payne's gray.

"What's with you?" I'd asked her.

"I can't take it anymore, Tai!" she yelled causing everyone in the room to turn.

"What are you talking about?"

"Us!" she yelled, "I'm tired of you always taking me for granted. You don't even listen; you just do what you want to. I don't want you to take me to the Sadie Hawkins dance, the girls are supposed to ask the guys, dumbass! I can't stand this anymore, you treat me like you're my father, we're through!"

At that I just stormed out of the room.

It wasn't that I was devastated or anything, I mean we weren't serious, but I hate the way that she did it. She always had to make a scene; it was so annoying!

Marching through the lonely streets, I finally looked up. Looking around the abandoned block, my eyes caught the weirdest sight, making me halt. Standing in the middle of the street was a young girl. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted back towards the stars, her arms outstretched as she twirled around in a lazy circle, her tongue sticking out capturing snowflakes and the softest laugh trickling from her stretched lips.

I smiled. She looked so carefree as the beauty of tonight danced around her. She reminded me of those ballerinas in my sister's jewelry box. The way their backs arched, their limbs stretched before them and they twirled effortlessly in that velvet box, this girl seemed to be epitome of a real life ballerina. I could even hear the faint whisper of classical music flowing through the cool air and wrapping around her lithe body.

Suddenly a strident, high-pitched scream rang throughout the night.

The girl stopped, then dug into her bag, retrieving her cell phone. "Hey Mom... No, I told Sunny to go home... I'm gunna' jog home, I'm already on my way. Did ya' make dinner? I'm starving... I gotta' go, I'm scaring some guy on the street... luv ya'.bye." She grinned before turning it off.

Turning to me she smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just been a horrible day, but this snow just seems to sweep it all away." She said.

God, her smile was so beautiful! The way it began at her lips then rose up her face, settling in her bright amber eyes making them twinkle.

"You didn't scare me, you made me smile. Nice to see that on a day like this not everyone's been compromised."

"What's your name kid?" she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Tai, what's yours?" I asked walking up to meet her.

"Sora, so what's your story?"

"Don't you have to get home?"

"You don't want to talk to me?" she pouted mocking me.

"How 'bout we chat and walk at the same time?" I offered wiggling my eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Oohh, you're multi-talented!" she grinned.

"In these days, a young woman needs an escort at night, plus you made me smile, I want to return the favor."

"Well if you're going to have to take me home, you're going to have to jog, my muscles are extremely tense." She said matter-of-factly.

"Why are you out here like this anyway?"

"Ballet practice." She sighed tucking her hair behind her ear.

I tried to stifle the small giggle that escaped my lips, but the attempt was fruitless.

"What?" she asked looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Nothing." I smiled, regaining control.

"Why are you out here?" she asked punching my arm playfully.

"I needed to get out of the house, too much stuff in my head."

"Like what?" she asked turning towards the direction of her home.

"My girlfriend broke up with me today. I'm not too upset over it, it's not like we were serious or anything, but the way that she did it, it was kind of... humiliating."

"Well if you didn't even care, why brood over it? It's not that bad." She offered.

"You don't understand, I have a significant social status in my school."

"You're at the top of the pyramid, huh? So either you're the handsome jock, or the rich playboy."

I knew I had a cocky grin on my face as I answered, "Well both actually."

"...And you're so modest about it." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but Marie breaking up with me like that could ruin my status. I mean, she's not as high up as I, but the whole dumpee thing will hurt me. No one's ever dumped me for a-"

"For a what?"

I wasn't sure how to say it, or if I'd even wanted to say it. This wasn't the first time I've been dumped, even though I usually did the dumping, but usually I was being dumped for cheating on a girl, or flirting with her friend, or just being a big idiot, but never for anything. kosher.

"Ohh." she said understanding my silence, "...No one's ever dumped you for something none related to deceit."

"I'm not a horrible person," I began trying to redeem myself, "but I'm young and I."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, I'm just a stranger in passing."

"Oh, yeah." I mumbled, not exactly jumping for joy at her admission. As much as I would never admit it, I really liked this girl. She was smart, funny and nothing like the normal bimbos. She actually listened to me, asking really good questions and even giving me advice.

"So what was horrible about your day?" I pried.

"Today in practice I was having some trouble with my reach, but my dance teacher wasn't paying attention. She was helping my friend Diana, who's absolutely awesome when she dances."

"Isn't that great, she didn't see your mistakes?"

She groaned a little, "In ballet, everything is about perfection. Everything that you do has a certain form, a certain flow to it. Making mistakes could be very detrimental; it could end one's career before they've even started it. The schools that I'm looking at are some of the best in the country. They'll decide my whole future as a dancer, but if I make one quote unquote unnoticeable wobble on a pirouette, that could be the defining point if I get in or not. Everything's hanging on the line, and my form has to be perfect."

"Wow, you're really serious about this dancing thing aren't you?"

"Yeah, dancing is my whole life. Ever since I was five and my parents brought me to see Swan Lake, all I wanted to do was dance."

"I've never been that passionate about anything."

"Most teenagers can say that, I'm one of the few that can't."

"Are you going to college?"

"If things don't work out, it's always an option."

"But you're so smart, why bargain away your education or even your future?"

"My mom says in order to keep dancing, I've gotta' maintain a B average. I can only dance 'til I'm twenty-five, thirty is a stretch. Dancing can't wait, college can."

"What are you going to be afterwards?"

"That part I don't know yet. Maybe a teacher." She sighed.

"Well, you've definitely got this mapped out."

"C'mon, I gotta' get home, start jogging." She smiled picking up the pace. I knew she only wanted to get away from this conversation, and I must admit, so did I; it was becoming too intense.

TBC.

A/N: hoped you liked it, now I need you to do something for me. You see that purple button right there to your right? Yeah? Ok, I need you to click on that, and then write (type) a review, and please, no flames, I suffer from low self-esteem. R&R.


	2. ...Did last night mean anything to him?

The Dancer and the Playboy II -By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, which I don't, I'd spend my days reading these instead of writing them.  
  
  
  
A/N: here's the next installment, pretty quick huh? Well that's only 'cuz it's four pages long, and I didn't have to think much to write it. Boys if you're reading this, don't knock me on my dialect between the two guys. I'm not a guy; I have no idea what you guys talk about. So just bear with me, they're not gay! Oh yeah and blondes, no offense, but it's funny to make fun of them. O_o ULTIMATE ROWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAIORA 4 LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The Dancer and the Playboy II:  
  
  
  
"Her boyfriend/ he don't know/ anything about her needs/ he's too stoned/ Nintendo/ I wish that she could only see/ she's just the flavor of the week."  
  
  
  
Sora:  
  
Was it all a dream?  
  
God it had to be! There is no way in the world something so incredible could have happened to me! Going out for a quiet midnight stroll, and haphazardly meeting a totally awesome guy! He was honest, even when he was ashamed of himself, funny, smart, a gentleman. and totally oblivious!  
  
Here he was, Tai Kamiya, Mr. Worthington himself walking some girl home he'd just met on the street. He talked to her like a friend, although he'd never met her before, instilling a trust that even his most "entrusted" of friends still hadn't earned. He spoke to her as an equal, not even thinking of their conflicting social statuses.  
  
It had to be a dream! There's no way that Tai Kamiya would actually take time out of his busy schedule to talk to me! Oh God, I'm turning into a blonde!  
  
.But he didn't take anytime out of his schedule to talk to me. He was upset. He said his girlfriend had just broken up with him. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to, and I was there? Did last night mean anything to him?  
  
"Sora hon, time to get up." Mom called just behind the door.  
  
"Whatever." I muttered, the evil thoughts playing havoc in my head.  
  
Slouching my way to the bathroom, I did my morning routine by trying to bury those thoughts under my mental rug. Stepping into the warm shower, I let the events of last night drench over me like this steamy water.  
  
When we'd finally reached my front door, I turned to him.  
  
"Thanks for the escort, I felt like Princess Di."  
  
He laughed. His beautiful, chocolate-kissed eyes with their tiny flecks of gold glittering in the night seemed to laugh also. His smile was so. God! It's like there's no word in the English language sufficient enough for that adorable lopsided smile.  
  
"But really, it was a nice thing to do even though your day was craptacular."  
  
"Hey you're great company, and a great jogging partner."  
  
"If it wasn't snowing, you'd be telling a different story." I grinned.  
  
"I agree with your statement earlier, the snow did sweep it all away."  
  
"Nice to see you've adopted my philosophy."  
  
"How could I not have with a wonderfully invigorating walk like this one?"  
  
"Ya' know what, I'm not sure."  
  
We stood silent for a few awkward moments, not sure what to do. We didn't look at each other; it was so cute and elementary. I was staring at the tracks we made in the snow, and he was staring at my door. Finally, as if we couldn't take the silence, we said simultaneously,  
  
"I guess-." Then we looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"What were you going to say?" I asked.  
  
"I guess you should be going, your Mom's waiting, huh?" he smiled real sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, got mounds of homework to tackle. I've got a Chemistry test tomorrow." I smiled, hoping he'd take the hint.  
  
"Yeah, so do I." He mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, uh bye." I said turning to my door.  
  
Rummaging in my bag for my keys I could hear his steady breathing behind me, but he made no movement to go. Before I fit the key in the lock I turned to him,  
  
"Tonight was really great."  
  
The look on his face was of frustration. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself, and he looked so cute doing it. Realizing I'd said something he looked back at me and grinned. "Yeah, whenever you need me, just click those ballet shoes three times."  
  
"Hey, you already forgot my name! I'm Sora, not Dorothy!" I joked.  
  
"Selective memory, I can only remember those angelic amber orbs." He whispered looking deeper into my eyes.  
  
"What?" I breathed.  
  
Suddenly, as if realizing what he just said, his face grew red with embarrassment. "Did I just say that?"  
  
"Yeah." I smiled nervously.  
  
"Don't listen to me, I'm a jackass." He grinned, trying to make a joke.  
  
"Not all democrats are, I'm not." I smiled.  
  
"You have the weirdest sense of humor." He said.  
  
"Thanks, you make me feel special."  
  
Before I knew what happened he leaned forward and placed the quickest kiss on my cheek. Then like an embarrassed third grader, he mumbled a goodbye and dashed off for home.  
  
"Hon, are you done?" My Mom asked on the other side of the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah, Ma."  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ya' gotta' eat."  
  
Stepping out of the shower, I dried myself off. Towel drying my hair, I put it in a towel, and wrapped another one around my body. Exiting the small chamber, I met my mom in the hall.  
  
"I grab some at school. I gotta' meet Sunny there early, we've got a Chemistry test today. I need to review some of her notes."  
  
"Ok." My mom said, "Your lunch is on the table."  
  
"Thanks Ma."  
  
"Whatever." She said turning to her room.  
  
Going into my room I pulled on my school uniform. Buttoning up my crisp white blouse, I had to pull on my gray pleated skirt. As I shrugged on my hunter's green sweater, I had to pull on it again.  
  
"Ma, next year I'm not taking you with me to get my uniform." I yelled through the closed door. "This skirt is too short!"  
  
"Well throw it to me, I've got a meeting with Kobe's principal, and I need to suck up." She called back.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do enough without the Brittany Spears skirt!" I replied.  
  
"If I wasn't your mother." she began.  
  
"If you weren't my mother what?"  
  
"If I wasn't your mother, I'd laugh." She laughed.  
  
Combing my hair, I pulled it into two buns weaving into one another. Then I pulled on a pair of ratty jeans under my skirt because of the weather.  
  
Stepping out into the kitchen, I found my little brother Kobe sitting with a bowl of cereal. He looked so cute. His dark hair all mushed on one side of his face, the sleep still in his eyes, and an incoherent look on his plump face.  
  
"Hey." I smiled grabbing my lunch.  
  
"Your showers take too long." He mumbled.  
  
"I love you too Squirt." I grinned, ruffling his hair.  
  
"Tell that to someone who cares, Brat." He shrugged reading the cereal box.  
  
Kobe was still in grade school, so he started an hour after I did. He was usually this cranky waking up an hour before he'd like to, and sulked around the house, mumbling about crazy women.  
  
"Bye." I yelled to everyone before leaving the house.  
  
"Oh shut up!" he called back before shoving another spoonful of Sugar Oats in his mouth.  
  
  
  
Tai:  
  
" 'Sup man."  
  
"Hey Matt." I sighed pushing my hair away from my eyes.  
  
"Where were you last night? I called and your Moms said you were out for a Walk?"  
  
"I went for a walk." I grinned, thinking of Sora.  
  
"Damn, you move fast."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"From that grin on your face, you met a girl." Matt's azure blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "Marie breaks up with you at lunch, and by dinnertime your cozying up to some new chick."  
  
"I was not cozying up to anyone." I said, knowing my telltale flush had just confirmed my lie.  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Sora." I sighed giving up.  
  
"Was she cute?"  
  
"Do I dare say it? But I must, there are no truer words. Sora was.is. beautiful."  
  
"Did you kiss her?"  
  
I didn't answer that one, but I felt the new flush douse my face. I had kissed her, but not like he was thinking. I hadn't thrust my tongue down her throat and groped her. I'd given her an innocent peck on her cheek, and too embarrassed to look at her again, I ran home.  
  
"How was she?" he grinned.  
  
"Matt, it wasn't like that. I met her in the street and walked her home."  
  
"But you did kiss her?"  
  
"Man, I'm not gunna' kiss and tell, I'm not some boy-crazy chick."  
  
"Well I hope not, but you do kiss and tell. You told me only moments after when you first kissed Marie, Carol, Brenda, and Imogen. You always tell."  
  
"Well this was different, she was different." I sighed looking away.  
  
"Are you going to see her again?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That girl, Sora."  
  
"I don't think so, I think it was just a one time thing. I don't really know anything about her."  
  
"You've really fallen for her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never seen you so bummed about not seeing a girl before. You always go out with chicks you don't really like, but are really hot. You didn't even care when Marie broke up with you. Now you spend a little time with this new girl and you're sighing all over the place. You really like her, and you want to see her again."  
  
"Matt, I'm a guy, I made a pact never to fall for any girl. Plus she's gone now, all I have of her is a name, and I couldn't care less.  
  
"If I hadn't been your best friend since kindergarten, I wouldn't know that you're lying your ass off!"  
  
"Matt." I groaned.  
  
"I'm gunna' lay off, but ya' gotta' find her, I've never seen you truly smile about a girl."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
A/N: hey, how'd you like this one? It was kinda' ok. I'm gunna' start typing the next one, and hopefully finish the next chapter to love story. I've decided that I'm gunna' try to update something every week. Maybe not Digimon, but something all the same. Please R&R, summer is boring, and I have nothing to keep me from killing myself . except these reviews. 


	3. I can't believe these guys!

The Dancer and the Playboy -By Yo-yo  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but in the words of Sublime, "If I had a million dollars/ well I'd. I'd spend it all!"  
  
  
  
The Dancer and the Playboy III:  
  
Sora:  
  
"Warning, warning! There's a minor in the vicinity!" I called with my hands covering my eyes, with a little space between the fingers to see where I was going.  
  
Sunny giggled as she broke away from Ethan.  
  
"If you guys are done sucking face, I'd like to steal your girlfriend Ethan, so we can go over Chemistry."  
  
"Oh great," he cried in mock irritation, "my girlfriend would rather make-out with covalent bonds than me!"  
  
"Damn straight." She laughed placing a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
"Ok, see ya' Sunny." He grinned lifting himself from the seat. Passing me, he placed a kiss on the top of my head and left.  
  
Although Sunny and I had been true blues since kindergarten, Ethan had become part of the mix in second grade when his family moved here from Chicago. As we got older, Ethan got cuter and their attraction towards one another matured. It wasn't until I finally fixed them up that they finally admitted they had feelings for each other.  
  
Rummaging through her cluttered book bag, she finally produced a notebook full of Chemical equations.  
  
"You've gotta' get organized." I grinned.  
  
"Shut up." She smiled. "So I see you got home safely last night."  
  
"Yeah, well I had a little help." I smiled opening her notebook.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Some guy, he walked me home."  
  
"A stranger? Did we forget the whole stranger-danger bit the teachers taught us in pre-school?"  
  
"He wasn't exactly a stranger. I've seen him before, this was just the first time we've ever conversed."  
  
"Did you like him?" she grinned knowingly.  
  
Just then Tai and his best friend Matt came strutting into the lunchroom. I looked up casually, trying not to be noticed by him or Sunny.  
  
Listening intently I heard Matt say, "From that grin on your face, you met a girl."  
  
"Yeah, I did like him." I smiled to Sunny.  
  
Halfway listening to Sunny and halfway listening to Matt and Tai, I couldn't hear everything. But when Matt asked him, "Did you kiss her?" I did hear Tai's silence, obviously saying that he did.  
  
My face flushed with anger. How could I be so stupid? This was Tai Kamiya, and I was nothing more to him than just another girl on his string. He didn't care if it hadn't really been one of those dirty kisses he gives everyone else, he just cared that they thought he was a player. He didn't care; he just wanted to regain his popular status again.  
  
"So what was his name?" I heard Sunny say.  
  
My face flushed, she thought it was in embarrassment, but it was something else: anger! Then I heard him say,  
  
"Matt, I'm a guy, I made a pact never to fall for any girl. Plus she's gone now, all I have of her is a name, and I couldn't care less."  
  
I didn't wait to hear Matt's response; that last statement threw me off the edge. He made me so mad! Turning to Sunny, red faced and fuming, "Nobody, I don't remember his name!" Then I jumped up from my seat and ran out the lunchroom.  
  
  
  
Tai:  
  
Shuffling through the lunchroom to our usual table, I kept thinking about what Matt had said this morning. In fact, I had been thinking about it all day. Twice teachers had yelled at me for not paying attention.  
  
What did I know about Sora? I knew where she lived, but that was kinda' stalker-like to show up there one day out of the blue. I knew that she was funny, smart, ambitious, beautiful, honest, and that she craved perfection. But none of these qualities would help me find her. I didn't know what school she went to, or how old she was, or even her last name.  
  
Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I just ask her these things? I knew she would have answered me truthfully.  
  
"Hey Man." Matt grinned scooting over so I could sit next to him.  
  
" 'Sup." I sighed taking a fry from his basket.  
  
"Thinking about that girl?"  
  
"What girl?" Brittany asked wrapping her hand around my neck, stroking it from nape to shoulder.  
  
"Some girl he met last night." Matt answered.  
  
"What?" she pouted.  
  
"I can't get her out of my head, and I have no idea who she is."  
  
"What do you know about her?"  
  
"She's smart, funny, beautiful, ambitious."  
  
"Nice to know, but those will not help you find her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Tai, when is it going to be my turn?" Brittany moaned.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked turning to her.  
  
"I watch as you go out with Brenda, Marie, Carol, Imogen, Sarah, Jessica. when am I going to get a chance to go out with the famous Tai Kamiya?"  
  
I groaned inwardly, Brittany was so stupid. If I hadn't gone out with her before, I'm sure as hell not too keen on doing it now.  
  
"Britt, I thought that we were friends?"  
  
"We are." She nodded. I could almost hear her big blue eyes rattling in that hallow blonde head of hers.  
  
"Well I can't go out with my friends, if I did, me and Matt here would be an item."  
  
"Hey!" Matt groaned, "I could do so much better than you!"  
  
"Whatever. Don't you get it Bitt, if I went out with you, it could jeopardize our whole friendship."  
  
She nodded sadly. She was such a ditz.  
  
"Let me think back. I was walking down the street and I saw her dancing in front of Madame Pavlov's ballet school. She's a ballerina, and she knows Diana!"  
  
"That's great, now go over to Diana now and ask her if she knows Sora." Matt grinned.  
  
"But I can't, it'll make me sound obsessed. I just met this chick and I'm like stalking her."  
  
"You're not stalking her, you're trying to find her."  
  
"Now go!" Brittany urged.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I stood up from our table, and turned towards the sea of tables. The thing about Worthington was that no matter how rich we all were, we were all pretty segregated. There was a table for every social group possible. Everyone had his or her own clique, making searching for someone a breeze.  
  
There were tables for the lesbians and gays, Goths, hippies, punk rockers, jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, potheads, and the kids here on scholarship. every social group that the medium-sized school could come up with. The ballerinas all sat at a table together eating salads and talking about pirouettes. or so people say.  
  
Walking down the huge lunchroom, I turned right at the Rowing team's table and made a left towards the Drama kids. Walking straight, I came to the ballet table.  
  
Sitting there were about a dozen very slim girls. All of their hair was pulled up into tight buns with colorful fuzzy scrunchies keeping them in place.  
  
Looking around the table I spotted Diana talking to a raven-haired beauty. Even though Diana belonged to the ballerinas, everybody knew her. She was beautiful. She was the epitome of every teenage guy's wet dreams. She was tall, slim and graceful on her feet. She had shoulder length blonde hair that she usually kept pulled in a ponytail. Her eyes were the color of forget-me-nots that twinkled whenever she laughed. Whenever she got out of school she always wore these hot leotards that showed off every curve of her flawless body. Diana was extremely pretty.  
  
"Hey, Diana." I smiled charmingly.  
  
Looking up from her friend, she looked at me, her beautiful eyes narrowing shrewdly. "What do you want Tai?"  
  
I guess I forgot to mention that we dated, and it didn't end too well.  
  
"Uh, do you know Sora?" I asked, my voice slightly shaky.  
  
This time four or five of the girls turned to me.  
  
"Of course I know Sora," she sneered, "What do you want with her?"  
  
"Uh, I was just wondering, could you just tell her I said thanks?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked, could you just."  
  
"I heard what you said, but why are you telling me this? Why not tell her?"  
  
"Well I'm not too sure when I'd see her again-"  
  
"Oh my God!" she laughed turning to her friend, "Sunny can you believe this guy? This is why I hate that crowd. They're so damn above everyone."  
  
"Yeah I know," Sunny scowled. "Tell her yourself, we're not going to do your dirty work. If you want to talk to her, then you do it."  
  
"But. I'm not sure how to get a hold of her." I tried to explain.  
  
Then suddenly Sunny got the idea. Before I knew it she was yelling at me. "Oh my God, you are so stupid! She does go to this school, she is in this grade, in fact, she's got about three classes with you! In fact, your next class, Chemistry is it? She's got that with you!"  
  
Obviously I was shocked as I stared at Sunny dumbstruck.  
  
"She's coming down in a minute." Diana said looking away from me.  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	4. i'm not telling you anything!

The Dancer and the Playboy -By Yo-yo  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and I hate school, oh what a life! (she says sarcastically as she cries in a corner)  
  
  
  
The Dancer and the Playboy IV:  
  
Sora:  
  
Straining my muscles heavenly ward, I tried to contort my body in the right position for the difficult pose that was being asked of me. My long leg was positioned almost parallel to my perfectly vertical posture, and yet there was still a certain degree of space between my right leg and my head.  
  
I was standing wrong. My body should be perfectly straight. There should be no distinction between my right leg and my torso. I should look just as perfect as one of those toy soldiers in the American's ballet "The Nutcracker". I think they're called the "Rockets" or "Rockettes"?  
  
Sweat pored from places I didn't know I had as my left hand grasped the bar as I tried desperately to keep balance. This was a very difficult stance to attempt, and yet I was determined to succeed. Although I'd gotten my leg over my head, I was still unwavering in making it the perfect position.  
  
"Sora, no!" Madame Pavlov scolded sharply as she strode over to me.  
  
Without even thinking of the pain that was increasing in my overly strained muscles, she pulled my leg into position, effectively producing the position I'd been striving for, and efficiently making me want to cry like a three year-old from how painful it was.  
  
Looking at the end product in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile. Tears were sparkling in my eyes from the pain, and yet the effect was purely beautiful. I looked like one of those professional dancers that I'd for so long admired for their flawless movements and their secret strength.  
  
  
  
It was unbelievable how good it looked, so unreal that I didn't even believe it was me. My body was contorted in flawless form, looking as though it were perfectly normal; making no effort at all, and yet the excruciating pain was making it all feel so real.  
  
Looking at her reflection, Sunny was looking back at me with a rewarding smile on her face. She was standing in the same torturing stance, and yet not one tear shed from her stormy eyes.  
  
Behind Sunny stood Diana in the same position. Catching her eye, she mouthed, "See, with confidence you can do anything!" that was the same statement that she and Sunny have been pounding into my head ever since we started this thing.  
  
Soon I heard the familiar clap and crumpled to the floor. Before I knew what was happening, I was crushed between my two best friends as they hugged me tightly.  
  
"Am I dying soon?" I laughed when they finally pulled away.  
  
"You did good!" Sunny smiled pushing back a particularly stubborn curl.  
  
"Yeah, I'm actually proud of myself!" I admitted stretching my arms upwards.  
  
"And you always talk about my reach. You look perfect when that pessimistic attitude of yours fades and all you're filled with is sheer determination." Diana smiled.  
  
"Yeah, did you see the look on her face when Madame Pav. corrected her? I bet she couldn't have looked any happier if Brad Pitt had come in here and just proposed."  
  
"No, she doesn't like Brad Pitt, I bet she likes Vin Diesel."  
  
"Hey guys I am here, but wouldn't say no to Brandon Boyd from Incubus!"  
  
"I bet she wouldn't say no to Sean Biggerstaft either." Sunny grinned.  
  
"Who's Sean Biggerstaft?"  
  
"Sunny, no!" I gasped trying unsuccessfully to stop her from embarrassing me.  
  
"He's Wood in Harry Potter."  
  
"She's in love with a guy on Harry Potter?"  
  
"The movie! She made me go see the movie with her last year and she totally fell in love with him, especially when he said 'Quaffle'."  
  
"He had a really sexy Scottish accent, just like Colin Farrell!" I said trying to redeem myself.  
  
"Oh My God!" Diana shrieked as she suddenly realized something.  
  
"What?" Sunny grinned.  
  
"Sora loves Wood."  
  
"Yeah, we've kinda' figured that out." Sunny joked.  
  
"No listen, 'Sora . . . Loves . . . Wood'."  
  
All three of us burst up laughing. Sunny and Diana because of the whole statement. And I because of it's meaning.  
  
Finally after a while I said, "Hey, I'm sixteen, it's perfectly acceptable for a young women to like wood. If I didn't, everyone would probably think I'm gay!"  
  
"I bet she likes Kamiya too." Sunny grinned menacingly to Diana.  
  
"Yah!"  
  
"Oh, shut up! I do not like Kamiya!"  
  
"Yeah right, was he the Stranger Danger guy?" Sunny smiled.  
  
"I'm not even going to answer that."  
  
"Yeah, because you might incriminate yourself! You like Kamiya and you know it!"  
  
"How old are we, six?"  
  
"We should ask you Ms. I'm-too-stubborn-to-admit-I've-fallen-for-Mr. Popular!"  
  
"I have not fallen for anyone!"  
  
"Oh my God Di, you should have seen the grin on her face! She looked like a blonde at cheerleading practice!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"C'mon, what did he say to you during lunch?" Diana grinned, looking at me like a grilled burger.  
  
"Yeah?" Sunny urged.  
  
"He didn't say. . . wait, I'm not going to tell you two!" I cried standing up.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Sor, he was practically gawking at you in Chem. and English. He's really into you, why don't you give him a chance?"  
  
"Because he's no better than any of the other rich-Jerry Maguire- wanna'-be's at our stupid school. He just wants to get with any girl that will have him and when he gets what he wants from her, he drops her like Christina Aguilera's career. It's inevitable, and I'd rather save myself the drama and the shame."  
  
"What did he say?" Diana asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.  
  
"None of your business, now are yous coming to my house or not?"  
  
"Sora, it's Friday night, we're always at your house!" Diana groaned rolling her eyes.  
  
"Great, 'cuz Kobe's going to be leaving with your brother, Sunny, and he won't be back until Sunday night, so we're gunna' pamper ourselves all night. Mom got Cruel Intentions for the hot guy factor, Not Another Teen Movie for the funny and hot guy factor, and she got A Walk To Remember for the sad and hot guy factor."  
  
"Wait, A Walk To Remember, doesn't that have Insane Pest in it?" Diana asked.  
  
"Yeah, and Sandy Whore?" Sunny asked.  
  
"Ever since my mom saw that show, Once and Again, and bought the cd, she's actually liked Mandy Moore and Shane West, plus she thinks his name is cool. And for some reason, she thinks he's hot and that they make a hot couple."  
  
"Has your mom gotten so old that she needs glasses to see guys now?" Sunny asked.  
  
"She'd kick your ass if she heard you say that." I smiled.  
  
"Why do you think I'm saying it behind her back? Do you think I'm just craving for an ass whipping right now?"  
  
I laughed as I leaned forward and began stretching my already taunt muscles.  
  
  
  
Tai:  
  
  
  
"Hey Grouch, what's with you?" Mom asked coming into the kitchen.  
  
Taking my head from the cold marble counter, and watched her as she searched the many, clear doored cabinets for a glass.  
  
"I spoke to you son, what's up Grouch?" she repeated.  
  
"Ma' stop calling me that. I'm not five anymore." I groaned.  
  
"Well ya' sure act like it. I swear, Kari acts more mature than you do."  
  
"She's a girl Ma', generally that's supposed to happen."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh great, I've been given teen lingo to decipher. Let's see, you said, 'Nothing', what could that mean?" she asked pretending to think, "let's see, the problem with that word is that it's basically every adjective rolled into one, very vague word. You teens need to find an easier way to express yourselves."  
  
"Hardy har har." I said sarcastically, "Do you want me to go out right now and get a tattoo that says 'I only do what the voices in my head tell me to'?"  
  
"So what are they telling you now?" she asked, actually concerned.  
  
"That women ask too many questions."  
  
"Wait 'til you're married and she wants to know where you've been tonight."  
  
"And that's why you shouldn't expect grandchildren from me, I'm never getting married."  
  
"With the way that you hang after those girls everyday, I wouldn't be surprised if I had a litter right about now." She joked.  
  
"Anyway." I groaned rising from the wooden stool, heading towards me room.  
  
"Tai, wait, talk to me." She cried. "I want to know what's going on with you. You're so recluse, sometimes I get scared that . . ."  
  
"Ma' . . ."  
  
"Tai, I don't want to be like your friend's parents that give their kids to the nanny. I want to be a part of your life."  
  
"Why now?" I asked, because that was exactly who she was. I remember once asking Magdala, the nanny, if she were really my mother.  
  
"It's not just now. I've been trying for a really long time now, but whenever I talk to you, you always shut me out. I know that I'm not perfect, but neither are you, and neither is life so you just need to deal with it."  
  
"I was."  
  
"Shutting out your mother is dealing, it's running away like you've been doing ever since you could stand."  
  
"You weren't there when I took my first steps." I said incredulously. The fact was that she wasn't, all the family album tapes proved it. "You were never in any of the tapes."  
  
"Who in the hell do you think you were running away from?" she asked, raising her voice.  
  
"I'm going to my room, when you cool down you can come talk to me, but I'm through." I sighed.  
  
Exiting the strangely cold kitchen, I went to my room. Funny how the tables were turned, huh? She was just telling me how immature I was, and I ended up telling her to stop her temper tantrum. Sad ain't it, a kid growing up before his own parents?  
  
Entering my room, I laid on my bed thinking about Sora and the conversation we had in the alcove earlier today.  
  
  
  
TBC. . .  
  
A/N: weird, ain't it? I started out writing funny stuff, and it ends in a fight. I'm sorry, this chapter was really crappy, but what can you expect from a crappy writer? I'll update as soon as I can. 


End file.
